1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support stands such as may be used for supporting and displaying a potted plant elevated above the underlying floor surface and more specifically to a stable, rigid, aesthetically pleasing, easily transportable potted plant support table which incorporates a snapably removable saucer, to support one or more potted plants above the ground closer to eye level, able to retain water and debris and configured with floor-foot contact points of reduced area so as to minimize damage to the floor surface.
2. Description of Related Art
While the present invention can be used to support almost any item having a size, shape and weight within a pre-selected range, the invention is particularly suited for supporting potted plants. Displaying potted plants is a popular, simple and inexpensive way to decorate and beautify an environment such as the home, the office and the like. While it is possible and often done, potted plants can simply be placed on a floor, carpet or patio surface, however, such placement can stain, crush carpet or otherwise damage the underlying surface. Potted plants require watering. Most plants require that excess water be allowed to escape from the pot containing the plant otherwise the roots of the plant may become rotten causing the plant to die. Excess water allowed to escape from potted plants often stains and damages the carpet or other surface supporting the pot when not adequately contained.
Additionally, it is frequently desirable to elevate a potted plant well above the underlying supporting floor surface utilizing an easily transportable device that integrally supports the potted plant. Such a support ideally would retain drained/leaking excess water and debris from the pot, be sized as to be unobtrusive, be aesthetically designed allowing group arrangements to maximize the beauty of the plant and the room decor by bringing the plant closer to the eye, be transportable for decorative purposes and minimize water damage to floor surfaces and coverings. Furthermore, it is sometimes necessary to raise the level of a potted plant to increase the likelihood of sufficient levels of sunlight reaching the plant to assure that the plant will survive and thrive in the particular selected environment.
A variety of plant stands and drip pans within the art seek to address one or more of the concerns described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,130 to Rogers is directed to a wire mesh basket for carrying and displaying potted plants having wire handles. The wire handles may be used as legs for supporting the basket above the floor surface for displaying plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,415 to Smith discloses a plant stand comprised of a plurality of rod members in detachable combination with a pair of sleeves and locking rings and having an upper portion outwardly bent to accommodate the supporting structure such as a plant pan or table top and lower portion bent outwardly to act as support legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,649 to Bendig, Jr. is directed to an elevated, rigid, bent-wire support stand having four legs and a spider-like configuration for support of a potted plant.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D384,222 to Cheng discloses an ornamental plant stand consisting of four arced vertically positioned members terminating in circular members at each end.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D397,261 to Sellers is directed to the ornamental-design for a plant saucer support stand having three curved, vertically positioned members connected together in the center by a circular or oval ring member.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D411,058 to Sellers discloses an ornamental design for a plant caddy with built-in saucer.
Unfortunately none of these related devices adequately satisfies the need for an aesthetically pleasing, elevated, transportable, easily grouped plant support integrally housing an unobtrusive, fluid retaining drip saucer capable of supporting a potted plant therein and which minimizes damage to the underlying floor surface and coverings.
An elevated support structure for potted plants formed of at least three rigid, substantially vertical legs each joined at its upper end to upper and lower ring-shaped rod members, both ring-shaped members disposed, with the upper ring-shaped rod member above the lower ring-shaped rod member. Interconnected central rod members are affixed within and across the planar circumferential perimeter of the lower ring shaped member forming a rigid planar support surface substantially parallel to the floor support surface on which one or more potted plants can be supported.
A waterproof, light-weight, sturdy, and slightly flexible saucer (drip tray) having a flat, leak resistant planar bottom surface and upwardly projecting sides fits snug within the area formed by the two ring-shaped members affixed to the legs and rests atop the horizontal interconnected central members and can lock or manually be xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d into removeable engagement. The bottom surface of the saucer is positioned in substantial parallel arrangement to and elevated above the floor by the legs of the support stand to accommodate a potted plant, thereby preventing the bottom of the potted plant or fluid leakage therefrom from staining or damaging the underlying surface (e.g. carpet, floor) upon which the support structure rests.
The upwardly projecting side(s) of the saucer terminate in a notched circumferential lip which snaps into place beneath the upper ring shaped rod member while the bottom surface of the saucer rests flush against the interconnected central members extending in horizontal planar fashion across the bottom of the lower ring-shaped member. The notched lip allows the saucer to fit securely within the area defined by the two ring-shaped members so that the saucer does not lift out of the support stand when the potted plant is removed in the event that the pot and plant have adhered to the saucer due to water contained therein creating a suction or adherence of the pot to the saucer.
In the preferred embodiment, the present invention provides at least three legs, each leg terminating in a foot having a minimal contact point of less than two square centimeters with the floor so as to reduce the size of the contact area and the possibility of staining, wear and tear, carpet crushing and other damage to the underlying surface.
The present invention can be constructed of any durable, sturdy material capable of supporting the weight of one or more potted plants, such as iron, wood, aluminum, steel, polymers, resins, and plastics, but preferably steel. The saucer is preferably constructed of any waterproof, lightweight slightly flexible material, such as polycarbonate. The legs and feet may be optionally configured, e.g. curved, angled, decoratively carved or shaped as to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the invention and to minimize contact point area with the underlying floor surface.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.